User talk:109.78.57.215
Your edit to the User:Blahblahblah628 page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 16:56, 20 November 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Removed edits and userboxes Hi people. I travel the wiki editing articles which need help. But sadly, people keep erasing my edits. CUT THAT OUT! IT TOOK ME AGES! Anyway, How do you put on user boxes? And make blogs? Tell me and remember, Dont reverse my edits. P.S Expect Everything (Thats my motto) : Your edits were removed because you were changing other people's user pages. That's generally not considered polite. Maintenance can be done by other people (fixing a broken link, etc.), but altering what they have on their page to something different is not allowed. On pages for the songs, characters, episodes, etc., edits might get undone if a different person is more familiar with the show. "Undo happens to everyone", even an administrator like me. : The directions for adding userboxes are found on the help page. I have moved your message here and change it to a couple of userboxes to show you how it's done. : Regarding the "Any hints or Predictions??" page you just made, I am going to have to delete that. Discussions like that belong in a Forum, but what you put in there is guaranteed to get people angry. So, I am deleting it before the flame war stars. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Update: I removed the part of your message in the forum that would have ignited the flame war. The forum will stay for now. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:43, November 20, 2010 (UTC)